


Messing With the Long Family

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extreme Sizes, F/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: When Neo attempts to take her revenge upon Yang, someone catches her in the act and thinks of a punishment for her. Taiyang doesn't play nice with those that try to kill his daughter.





	Messing With the Long Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! So this was supposed to be posted here forever ago since it was on my Tumblr before Tumblr kinda nuked itself. My buddy I wrote this for asked me to post it half a dozen times and I just kept forgetting, but here it is! Hopw you have fun if you read it!

Of all the souls on the island of Patch, one held a malice beyond all others. Strong enough that the forces of darkness known as Grimm felt a twinge of attraction, this soul posed a threat to the inhabitants of the peaceful land. One inhabitant in particular was the primary target for this malice, and the holder of this hateful soul planned on destroying them in the most torturous way possible.

As she snuck through the plentiful trees and bushes on the island under the bright moonlight, Neo’s thoughts ran freely with darkness. She knew hatred ran through her and she welcomed it, bathed in it so she could have her revenge. If Ruby Rose wanted to take the life of the one she depended on most, she would take Ruby’s life in return.

The small house of her target came into view, just as she remembered from weeks of scouting. Three family members; Ruby, the blonde bitch who got away, and their idiotic looking father. They had no defenses, foolhardy in their belief that they were safe within the wooden walls of their home. 

She was silent as she walked toward the house, utilizing the abilities of her semblance to appear as nothing more than a black silhouette in the night. Neo crossed the small distance between the forest and house in seconds, arriving at the back door and quickly allowing herself in. The fact that she didn’t need to even pick a lock angered Neo even more, knowing it was just another sign of foolish overconfidence in their surroundings.

Ruby would know what a mistake that was before she died, and the stupid blondes would know it by the morning.

As light as she was, Neo didn’t hear a single creak a she trekked through the house, stepping carefully on the wooden floors. She kept her blade at the ready, wanting to make sure nothing would catch her off-guard. Neo soon came to the room she knew Ruby to sleep in, and darted into the door with precision to open and close it in the span of a second. Dropping the camouflage, Neo readied herself to deal with

Unfortunately for Neo, a quick look around the dark room revealed two empty beds. A flash of rage burst through her tiny form as she started looking for clue to where the little red bitch might be, only to find a note addressed to her family saying she was leaving with friends and wouldn’t be coming back for a long time. 

Really?! Her target ends up leaving just days before she secures all the preparations for her plan?!

Neo forced herself to settle on the idea of taking out her revenge on Yang instead, but she still burned with the desire to take out Ruby, the one who took away the one she held closest. 

Eye’s snapping toward the moonlit photo of Ruby on a shelf, Neo sunk her blade right through the girl’s face, stabbing straight into the wall. The sharp crack of the glass frame satisfied some part of her, though another piece of her mind nagged to keep things quiet. 

_ “It’s not like these idiots will hear anything in their sleep…” _ She shook her head as she retracted her blade from the picture, allowing it to fall with another crack. Walking to the door, Neo kept the layout of the house in mind, having a clue thanks to all the windows. She just had to open the door, turn left-

Suddenly, the first step of her plan was taken care of by someone else as the door swung open, nearly smacking into Neo as the movement startled her enough to freeze in place.

In the doorway stood Taiyang Xiao Long, eyes glowing with anger as he stared down at Neo’s diminutive form. His form was imposing even though he only wore a pair of grey sweats, giving Neo an indication of how confident he truly felt at that moment.

His mouth uttered a simple phrase, quickly telling Neo that she was _far_ out of her league. “I heard that.”

Snapping toward the window, Neo dove for the glass, knowing her aura would save her from damage. She only made it halfway before a heavy hand clamped onto her ankle, pulling her back and slamming her into the floor. 

In that one motion, Neo felt her aura shatter with a flash of light as the air was knocked straight out of her chest. She remained helpless as she weakly scrambled to get back onto her feet, only for Taiyang to grab onto her hair and lift her back into the air.

Neo could hardly spare her blade a look as the man knocked it away, still too disoriented to do much at all. She really had nothing she could do in this scenario, and terror quickly built to ensure that she couldn’t think of anything, either. 

At least, she couldn’t think of anything other than her fear and the warmth building within her pants, though the meaning of that escaped her.

“From what my daughters have told me, you’re that criminal that tried to kill one of my baby girls!” He brought Neo closer to his face, easily moving her around even as she weakly writhed in the air. “And from the looks of it, you came here tonight to try again!” He dropped Neo to the ground, allowing her to land on her knees as she found herself unable to do anything but stare up and ahead at the large man in front of her.

Neo’s panting breath was the only sound in the room for a moment, though the sound of shuffling cloth joined it a moment later. Neo watched somewhat idly as Taiyang dropped his sweatpants to the ground, leaving himself entirely bare. As she stared at the growing object in front of her, Neo slowly realized what was happening as the strange third leg in front of her started to lengthen and stand straighter. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened, turning silver as they reflected her emotions as best they could.

“My girls told me that you don’t talk much, so I’m gonna put that mouth of yours to good use.” Grabbing onto Neo’s head, Taiyang took his hardening cock into his hand and pushed it into her open mouth before she could come to her senses and close it. 

The sudden invasion snapped Neo out of her stupor enough to make her squeal as she tried to get away. His steel-like grip made sure she couldn’t move an inch, and his aura blocked her attempts to bite down on his shaft. The increased pressure made him grow stiff even faster, allowing him to cram more into the small, wet hole.

“So you can make noise, eh? Let’s see what other sounds we can get from you!”

As his girth increased, Neo squealed more while she pushed against his waist to no avail. Her jaw started to ache from how far it was being pried open by the massive cock, filling her face with pain as tears started to build in her eyes. 

The sound of gagging and choking started to fill the air as Taiyang bucked his hips into Neo’s face, tightening his grip on her head as he groaned. The size of his shaft kept growing and growing, bulging Neo’s neck as it traveled further down her throat. Her jaw protested with all its might, but Neo’s strength just couldn’t match the body of a trained huntsman. 

By the time Neo could feel the tip of his shaft pressing into the bottom of her stomach, she lost enough strength that she couldn’t do anything but weakly grasp at his thighs as she stared up into violet eyes. 

Black spots filtered into her vision, slowly darkening what the moonlight shining through the window wanted her to see. Neo could feel herself giving in, losing the ability to fight back as her mind started to drift. 

Her thoughts wandered from fear and her previous fury, thinking about simpler things in an effort to think about anything at all. With her sight going faint, Neo’s mind focused on her other senses instead. A thick musk filled her nose and her tongue had no choice but to taste the underside of Taiyang’s cock. Mixing with the feeling of his strong, muscled thighs she grasped at with her fingers, Neo could barely tell that the growing wetness inside her panties was strange at all.

Every thrust came with the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out, increasingly coated in a lining of spit and throat slime, alongside the growing presence of Taiyang’s overly abundant precum. The thick, clear mixture dripped down her chin as her lips dragged it off of his dick, with strands dripping down her neck and onto her chest.

“You know, you’ve almost got all of me inside!” Taiyang chuckled as he looked at the few inches left outside of the would-be assassin’s mouth. “Only one of my wives was ever able to do that with her mouth! Let’s make sure you do the same!” 

Knotting his fingers in Neo’s multi-colored hair, Taiyang halted for just a moment while Neo’s head still spun with the pain in her jaw and her fading consciousness. In a synchronized movement, he thrust his hips forward as he tugged her head forward. The massive shaft broke through all resistance as Taiyang fully buried himself inside Neo’s mouth, stretching out her stomach as he crammed himself inside her tiny body.

Neo’s darkening vision suddenly turned white as he rammed himself into her, filled with pain as she screamed around his cock. In that one movement of his, Neo felt her jaw snap out of place just to fit the girth as it bulged out her neck and chest. The feeling intensified as he pulled back to start thrusting with a savage pace, torturing her mouth with every inch that shifted her dislocated jaw.

Attempting to deal with the extreme pain, Neo’s body suddenly flooded her mind with adrenaline and arousal. Her already damp panties started to become soaked as she writhed around his shaft, crying tears of conflicted emotions as her mind and body started to betray her instincts to get away.

Even with the adrenaline flowing through her veins, the lack of air caught up to Neo in those moments, forcing her vision to fade completely as her eyes fluttered shut. Her last thoughts were of nothing but Taiyang’s cock, and the idea that enjoying it might be better than trying to escape.

In the middle of experiencing the greatest sexual pleasure he’d felt in years, Taiyang looked down in frustrated disappointment as his tight fuck-hole suddenly loosened around him. Seeing Neo’s limp form, he thought through what to do next, knowing it wouldn’t be satisfying to fuck her when she couldn’t react. 

As he started to pull out of Neo’s mouth, Taiyang tried to remind himself that he was punishing this girl for trying to hurt his daughters. Of course, as he withdrew and looked down at her messy form, glistening with the messy spit and precum that leaked down, Taiyang had a hard time thinking of Neo as anything other than a tight fuck that he wanted to keep using.

_ “Oh well,” _ he reasoned in his mind as he laid Neo down and got an idea for what he would put her through next, _ “I think I can do both.” _

Not bothering with any sort of manners, Taiyang ripped off Neo’s clothes and revealed her lithe form. With the way moonlight struck her pale skin, allowing her to nearly glow under the white ray, he felt his still-hard shaft pulse as it hardened even further in anticipation of using her more. 

Reaching to the side and grabbing his discarded sweat pants, he brought them to his cock and started to wipe off all the dripping fluids, drying his shaft before going back to Neo.

Flipping Neo onto her stomach and lifting her ass up, Taiyang noted idly that her aura was still around to some extent as it already brought her jaw back into place. “Well, you’ll need it here!”

With one hand, Taiyang gripped Neo’s peachy ass and squeezed down, delighted by the firm feel of it as he used his other hand to line up his cock. Unfortunately for Neo, Taiyang temporarily ignored her wet slit, aiming instead for the tiny, dry hole right above it. “If you don’t learn your lesson after this, I’m gonna have to wonder how you got this far in life.” He knew she couldn’t hear him, but the lesson would still hold true, in his mind.

Compared to the thick tip of his cock, bigger than even his fist, Neo’s tiny, puckered opening looked like it could never even dream of fitting something half his size. Taiyang didn’t care about that as he started applying pressure, though he quickly found that doing it the way he was wouldn’t make any progress. The hole was unyielding, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. 

Getting off his knees and squatting down, Taiyang positioned the head of his shaft right at Neo’s asshole before clenching tightly onto her hips, hard enough to bruise as he readied himself. 

With brutal, unrelenting power, Taiyang thrust his hips forward and down, trying to punch into Neo’s ass. He used so much force that her hole caved and let him in as if there were no resistance at all. Half of his length sunk in all at once, over eight inches of meat filling her hole as warmth greeted his equally hot shaft. Taiyang moaned as he felt the newfound pleasure, already wanting to experience more.

For Neo, waking up in that moment was an experience that blew everything she’d ever known out of the water. Being brought back to consciousness by having a thick, meaty pole shoved into her ass was a rude awakening she didn’t expect and could never have prepared for. The scream that filled the air as agony burned through her body was loud enough that it could be heard outside, giving definitive proof that she still very much had the ability to produce sound. 

The cock inside her ass was simply too big, to the point that it felt like she was being split in half as she awoke. Her aura prevented any damage from coming of it, but couldn’t do anything to stop the torture of Taiyang’s dry shaft dragging along every inch of her walls as it spread her further than her body could handle. It was a torture that threatened to break Neo’s body and mind at the same time, and the part of her mind that controlled Neo’s pleasure absolutely loved it.

Every bit of pain that came with the savage spearing gave her pleasure two-fold as her pussy squirted all over Taiyang’s thighs, soaking them as he started to thrust further into her ass. Each movement sent him deeper and deeper, bringing Neo an escalating amount of pain as she screamed and screamed. 

Delicate fingers clawed at the carpet even as her holes clenched down in the most intense orgasm of her life, blowing away anything she’d ever felt before. Tears flowed down her face endlessly from the suffering her body was going through, but her eyes reflected the ecstasy flooding her mind as they turned pink with lust.

“Fuck!” Taiyang cursed aloud as he built up an increasingly brutal pace, working to fit the rest of his cock inside. “You’re so fucking tight! I might keep you around after I’m done if you act good!” Looking down, he could see Neo’s ass gripping his shaft with each thrust, not wanting to let him go every time he pulled back. It drove him to go harder and harder, unaware of how far his cock was bulging Neo’s stomach out.

Unlike Taiyang, Neo was constantly aware of how her skin deformed each and every time he fucked his enormous cock into her, feeling her stomach stretch again and again. It made her eyes roll up as she clenched her teeth, thinking about nothing other than the cock dominating her so thoroughly. 

By the time he managed to force himself so far inside that his hips slapped against Neo’s ass, Taiyang could tell that he didn’t have long left until he came, forcing him to pick up the pace so he’d be satisfied. 

Neo could tell that Taiyang was desperate for release as he ruthlessly pounded into her, uncaring of how far he was stretching her as her body threatened to break. Her hips creaked from having to fit such a large intrusion, and she could feel the flesh of her stomach hit the floor every time he bottomed out thanks to the angle. She’d have a bruise in the center of her torso by the time he was done, though no one would ever guess that the assault that caused it came from the inside.

Soon enough, Taiyang groaned as he buried himself to the base and shut his eyes, squeezing Neo’s ass tightly. His heavy sack clenched as his hard shaft twitched inside of Neo, visibly shifting her stomach with each throb as his orgasm began.

Neo could feel her already over-stretched ass come even closer to breaking as his cock somehow managed to thicken even more. Cum pulsed through his shaft before blasting into her, almost burning with heat as it started to fill her insides with hot seed. 

The thick shots of cum started to bloat her stomach, unable to escape the tight seal her muscles had around his cock. Neo’s mind nearly went blank as she felt herself expand to fit it all. She was locked in her own orgasm as Taiyang filled her with his own, spasming and shaking as her tongue hung out of her mouth. 

As her stomach expanded, Neo could feel Taiyang’s cum running through her guts, reaching all the way up to her stomach. It only intensified her orgasm as she felt the pressure increase, eventually starting to run up into her throat. She tried to keep her mouth closed on instinct as it filled with cum, giving her a taste of the salty seed as it built up more and more. 

The strain became too much as Neo’s mouth burst open, with cum shooting out of her mouth and all over the floor. It didn’t stop as Taiyang kept stuffing her with more cum, forcing Neo to endure it as tears and cum poured down her face, degrading her even further as her mind swam with thoughts of how low she was compared to the man fucking her.

By the time Taiyang finished, Neo was nearly comatose as she remained mostly still beneath him. Nothing but slight aftershocks spasming through her form showed that Neo could move at all, stuck in her pained ecstasy.

Finished with her ass, Taiyang carefully pulled himself out of Neo, not wanting to deal with prolapsing the girl since it would get in the way of what he wanted to do next. As he looked down at his cum-drenched shaft and at the massively gaping hole that quickly started leaking his seed, he could honestly say that he couldn’t remember whether or not sex with Summer or Raven was better than this. More passionate and caring, maybe, but as physically satisfying? He wasn’t sure.

With one of Summer’s favorite positions in mind, Taiyang stood up and picked Neo off of the ground, chuckling as she provided no resistance. He knew it would take a bit to get her into place and didn’t want to waste any time. Holding her up and lining up her last hole with his cock, Taiyang ruthlessly pierced into her sex.

Neo screamed as Taiyang suddenly forced himself inside her pussy, stretching her as though she were a virgin and giving her a feeling she’d never felt before as her cunt spread around him. The abundant arousal she provided kept the hole lubed as he slammed into her cervix in one motion, but it didn’t stop her muscles and flesh from crying out in sweet agony from the abuse. 

Her voice cut off for a moment again as he thrust again and broke into her womb, pressing far enough into her body that more cum shot out from her stomach. Her walls clenched down around his shaft, tightening impossibly to squeeze down around him.

“I can’t last very long if you do that!” Taiyang growled out the words as he found himself suddenly closer to his climax than he wanted. “I’m gonna have to hurry up!”

Taiyang changed position so he could ram into her harder, painfully pulling her arms back so he could rock into her like a toy. Every bit of torment forced her to tighten up more, letting out choked moans and strangled cries of ecstasy. 

Before she’d come to try and kill Ruby, Neo never felt anything like everything she’d felt that night. Having her cunt so brutally plowed into was breaking her mind and filling her with sensations she couldn’t understand, like the strange feeling in her breasts…Taking a shaky look down at herself, Neo tried to figure out what that was, only to see something that caused part of her mind to snap. 

Presumably thanks to the rough treatment and how heavily plowed her cunt was, something triggered in her body to start making breast milk. The white fluid was squirting out of her chest with every thrust, with runny spurts of white milk joining all the cum on the floor. 

Neo was in shock as she watched milk pour from her body, her eyes still spilling tears of tormented bliss that joined the milk and cum. Her eyes remained locked on the sight until she was suddenly thrust into with twice as much passion as a moment before.

Buried to the hilt, Taiyang’s cock was bulging out Neo’s stomach further than her breasts, showing off her womb pressed against her skin as he groaned. With a grand throb that jerked Neo’s light body about, he started to stuff more of that hot cum right into her womb, quickly expanding it once more. 

At her stomach expanded like a balloon yet again, Neo could feel it push even more cum out from her guts. After a moment of trying to hold it in as cum surged up her throat, Neo’s mouth opened to let a geyser of cum pour out onto the floor, further staining it with the signs of her ‘punishment.’

She couldn’t tell how long he kept stuffing her for until that climax ended, but she could tell that he shifted positions during it, moving her to be seated on his lap. Her womb felt pained and ready to burst alongside the lingering agony of everything else her body had been through, and her eyes were rolling up into her head as she heard a strong, masculine voice in her ear. The sensation was accompanied by another painful feeling in her breasts, though she couldn’t look down to see Taiyang’s fingers poking into the tiny entrances of her nipples.

“I think I’m gonna keep you!” The words filled her mind as she slowly passed out, unable to take anything more while remaining conscious.

\----

As Yang woke up, she didn’t think there’d be anything strange about the day, just another fourteen hours of wandering around the house. A tank top and pants were all she needed for a bland, uneventful day.

Of course, walking into the living room turned that idea so far around that Yang could feel her head spinning. 

Right on the couch was her father, sans any sort of pants. On his lap was her nemesis Neo, equally bare below while wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. Of course, that shirt did nothing to hide where their two sexes met, nor the massive bulge in Neo’s chest that was clearly her father’s cock. To top it all off, Neo was giggling and _ smiling _as she fed her father bits of fruit, only for that sound to cut off with a moan as he jerked his hips.

“Hey, Sunshine!” Her father spoke as if nothing was wrong, only slightly bringing her out of her frozen state. “Meet my new girlfriend, Neo! Though, I guess you’ve met- Yang?!”

Before he could finish the sentence, Yang’s eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed to the ground, unable to process everything before her. Maybe some sleep would help wake her from the surreal dream she woke up in. Yeah, maybe...  



End file.
